Farmall M
The was a Row crop tractor built by the International Harvester company from 1939 to 1953 in Chicago, Illinois. The Farmall M was also built by International Harvester of Great Britain at the Doncaster, England plant from 194? to 195?. Rally 2009]] Model history :For Company history see The new McCormick-Deering Farmall letter-series wheel tractors introduced in 1939 included the Farmall A, Farmall B, Farmall H, and Farmall M. All had beautiful new styling by industrial designer Raymond Leowy and followed the theme set with the TD-18 crawler in 1938 and carried out on all International Harvester tractor models through the late 1950s. The 3-plow Farmall M looked nearly identical to the smaller H. In fact it used the same frame and wheelbase to make interchangeability of mounted implements easier. The M had a much larger engine, a new 248 ci ohv 4-cylinder. The previous 3-plow Farmall, the unstyled F-30, was looking outdated in 1939 compared with styled tractors from other manufacturers. The styled Farmall M, introduced in mid 1939, directly replaced the F-30 and developed about the same hp when running on distillate. The closest competitor, for power, was the still unstyled John Deere G, which also ran on distillate. The Farmall cost $115 less than the G and outsold it by a wide margin. The Allis-Chalmers WC, Avery RO-Trac, and Massey-Harris Challenger were also less powerful than the Farmall. The new gasoline-powered Case DC3 developed about the same hp as the gasoline Farmall M that arrived in 1940. The M was in production a long time, from 1939-1952. By the end of that time it was lagging behind the competition and so International replaced it with the Farmall Super M. Timeline *1939 - McCormick-Deering Farmall M gasoline-powered row-crop tractor introduced *1941 - McCormick-Deering Farmall MD diesel model added *1942 - McCormick-Deering Farmall MV gasoline-powered high-clearance tractor added *1945 - McCormick-Deering Farmall MDV diesel-powered high-clearance tractor added *1946 - brand name shortened from McCormick-Deering to McCormick *1952 - Farmall "M" models replaced by Super M, Super MD, Super MV, Super MDV Factory locations *Tractor Works, Chicago, Illinois, USA *Louisville Works, Louisville, Kentucky, USA *Doncaster, England Specification See Infobox for basic details *Standard tires **Front: 22.5"x4" dual steel (1939); 6.00-16 4-ply (1948) **Rear: 51"x8" steel (1939); 11-38 6-ply (1948); 12-38 6-ply (1951) Variations and Options *Electric starting *Pneumatic "Lift-All" implement lift system *Adjustable front axle *Optional tires **Front: 6.00-16 or 6.50-16 4 or 6-ply dual; 7.50-16 or 9.00-10 6-ply single (1940); 9.00-10 8-ply single (1949) **Rear: 10-38, 11-38, 9.00-40, or 10.00-40 4 or 6-ply; 12-38 6-ply; 6-44 or 7-44 4-ply dual (1940);9.00-36 or 10.00-36 6-ply (1941); 11.25-36 6-ply (1944) Serial Numbers Information Preservation A number of examples of this model can be seen in museums and at tractor Shows and Meets in the UK and America. Gallery Add extra photos here please. McCormick-Deering_M_1941_engine.jpg|McCormick-Deering Farmall M 248 ci 4-cylinder gasoline engine|link=Farmall M McCormick_Farmall_M.jpg|restored McCormick Farmall M narrow front (dual front wheels) at EDGE & TA antique tractor show, Tulare, California, 2004|link=Farmall M McCormick_Farmall_M_1951.jpg|Farmall M wide-front 1951, painted but unrestored at auction in California|link=Farmall M See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester Vehicles ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References / Sources External Links * Category:Farmall M M Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:Tractors by model number Category:36 hp tractors Category:IHGB built models